Understanding
by Random Dice
Summary: "You're in love with me?" Quinn inquired quietly, only loud enough for Puck and Rachel to hear. Rachel gapped like a fish out of water, her mouth open and close, trying to come up with some sort of response to not upset the hormonal girl in front of her.


A/N: As I went back and read this, I laughed at Puck being sensitive, you know, other than the last episode, because how _cute_ was he singing _Beth_ to Quinn? Very cute, but in no way can he have Quinn, she belongs to Rachel, please Quinn is to Rachel as Santana is to Brittany, in my mind, they are together always. I hate that I love a couple that has no chance of ever getting together on the show, thank god for Brittana though, it could actually happen…Fingers crossed!

This is before Puck asked to be in the hospital with her, this is like, seven episodes back when I wrote this, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I think we all know I don't own anyone.

_Understanding_

"What do you mean you don't want me in there?" Puck shouted outraged, jumping to his feet from the singlet burgundy chairs that sat on different levels in the choir room. Quinn watched him explode in anger from her own seat, a little ball of her wanted to snap at him, but he didn't understand why, so she let him rant.

"I don't want to be like my father, I'm not going to be a dead beat and you're trying to keep me from watching my daughter coming into the world!"

"You would faint." Santana sniggered and Puck glared at her through narrowed eyes.

"I would not." Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes you would. Every time Rachel puts on one of those videos of women giving birth, you run out to throw up in her bathroom."

His face reddened, but he calmed down. "Then who's going to be in there?" Quinn's eyes slid over to her housemate who was ignoring the commotion in the room, as were the others, and talking animatedly to Mr. Schuster, gesturing wildly with her hands. The blonde could faintly make out words like _T.A.T.U_ and _Santana _and_ Brittany_ and _Tina_. Puck followed her gaze.

"You really love her don't you?" Puck questioned softly, something very un-Puck like. Quinn turned wide eyed at the father of her baby. "Don't play dumb Fabray; it's not a role you play well." He commented lightly. "So?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it was a gradual thing." She confessed, surprising her self and Puck that it came out that easy.

"Does she know?" He questioned, pushing back his pain to be there for his Baby Mama. The young-mother-to-be frowned and shook her head.

"No."

"Don't you think you should, you know, tell her?"

"She likes Finn." She looked at her fingers in her lap. "And just because her parents are gay doesn't mean she is."

"No, she doesn't." His words made her look at him, disbelief shining all over her. "Don't look at me like that. She doesn't like 'im."

"And how would you know that?" The blonde crossed her arms over her ever growing breasts, giving him a look with a raised eyebrow.

"I might have accidentally found her phone from her backpack and I may or may not have read some sort of text message to Tina saying how she was probably a lesbian because she likes it when you are around-"

"Puck! That's an invasion of her privacy!"

"You didn't even let me get to the best part, Quinn." He stopped talking, waiting for her curiosity to peak. He wanted her to ask and he was going to wait.

"Well?" Her voice was impatient, really impatient, but Puck could hear the underlining curiousness.

"She told Tina, Kurt and Mercedes that she thinks she's in love with you." This time when he ceased his words, he did it to let what he told her sink in. It took a minute or two for her to start speaking again.

"She's…Rachel's…"

"Rachel's what?" Said person asked as she bounced over to the parents. She jumped stare from the blonde to the mow hawked boy back to the blonde. "I'm what?"

"You're in love with me?" Quinn inquired quietly, only loud enough for Puck and Rachel to hear. Rachel gapped like a fish out of water, her mouth open and close, trying to come up with some sort of response to not upset the hormonal girl in front of her. She settled on the truth, there was too much drama in Glee already.

"Yeah. Kinda." Quinn jumped to her feet, anger coursing through her veins.

"Kinda? How is it kinda? Either you do or you don't! It's not a kinda kind of thing! That's like saying I'm kinda pregnant." Her shouts stopped the people in the room and they were watching them closely.

"Quinn-"

"No! And you told Tina, Mercedes and Kurt before you told me?" The three aforementioned instantly knew what the conversation was about and grimaced. "I didn't even hear it from you! I hear it from Puck, yet another person that knew before me."

"I didn't-"

"Shut up! Were you ever going to tell me? Or were you going to dance around it forever?" She stopped, fully expecting Rachel to be pissed and snap back, she wasn't.

"I was. One day, you have to believe me. I've never had a girl that was my friend. So to suddenly have you, I wasn't sure if it was a normal girl thing or…I found out if wasn't." Quinn stared at her.

"Then tell me."

"Tell you?" Rachel asked confused, titling her head to the side. Her hair fell, framing her tanned face where she bit her full lip.

"Tell. Me." She repeated, slower and the brunette's face changed from confused to horror.

"Right here? In the middle of-"

"Yes, right here. Right now. In front of all of our friends."

"I love you." She mumbled her voice just shy of a whisper.

"I didn't hear you." Quinn told her in all seriousness.

"I love you."

"Hm?" That time, Quinn was teasing her, making her come out of her shell just a tad bit more.

"I'm in love with you! There, do you feel gratified? Now go, reject me in front of the club." The diva winced, waiting for some kind of retaliation, nothing came. She opened her eyes slowly to see the girl crying big fat silent tears.

"Is that what you think? That I'd make you say it only to crush you?"

"Isn't it?" _What happened to this girl's ability to trust?_ Quinn wondered absentmindedly. "I mean, you can't like me, it's not your religion."

"Neither is getting pregnant out of wedlock, but I'm doing that." She chuckled.

"What does this mean? Does this mean what I think it means, cause…"She left the question hanging wanting Quinn to pick it up.

"Yeah. Kinda." Rachel let out a laugh, a face splitting, side hurting, tear causing laugh. Puck shot a look back at his friend's and gave a thumbs up. They all hooted and hollered as Rachel pulled Quinn into a chaste tender kiss.

_The End_

A/N: I must say, that turned out better than I expected, so yay! I'm glad, Glee is in a couple of days! I'm so excited, I just can't hide it…


End file.
